


The Spell

by dclacroix



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dclacroix/pseuds/dclacroix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should have at least something in here, so we'll start with this.  An older work, but still good enough to lead with.  Yes, I know it doesn't really fit into a fandom, but most of my work is like this.  Just converting stuff over to fandom writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spell

The sheets have warmed up around us, and we begin by simply touching. Hands on the other’s side, softly stroking the skin while our eyes gaze together as if we’re trying to glimpse what lies behind the stare, deep inside. Time has faded, and we lose all sense of how long we touch each other, not noticing any changes in the way we touch or where we touch. Imperceptibly, our bodies have begun to draw closer and closer. Without feeling or knowing the motion, we end up just barely touching. We can feel the skin touch with each breath, lightly, as if it’s a feather touching the skin.

All of the normal changes are there, and our bodies are ready for sex, but our spirits are not just yet. Our separate existences have melted into one for the moment, and it’s as if the steady gaze held between us has brought about some sort of a mutual hypnotic state in which we are one, and we have become loath to break it. Nothing changes, not in the way we touch, not in our expressions, not in our breathing. It’s as if there’s some deep reluctance to change anything that might end the spell.

Suddenly, our lips are together. Our eyes shut as the first kiss begins, but the spell remains. This isn’t a hard wet kiss of passion, but something more dreamlike. Our lips brush together, and we can actually feel the contours and textures with each touch. Each kiss takes on a life of its own as our lips meet, closed at first, but opening up to one another with each return. Every now and again our eyes open to look, as if checking to make sure we’re still together, that the dream state hasn’t changed away to a dream from reality.

The kisses slow, and come to a stop. There are few conscious actions right now. We’ve both submitted to whatever the moment may bring to us. Even motions have stopped, besides the regular rise and fall of our breathing. We lie together, bodies touching from the chest all the way down to the feet. Our eyes are still locked together, but our minds are away, traveling the length of the body, feeling out every area where we are touching, sending back the signals in a rush. The contact feels as if there’s an electric current being made, as if the energy inside us is freely passing back and forth.

We soak in one another, allowing the sensations to cover our existence. The sensations bring an intense and voluminous communication that words can never bring. We begin to know one another’s breathing, feel the rising tide of excitement and expectations. We can also see it in the other’s face. Our eyes contain the spark, our faces express contentment, desire and understanding all at once. It’s an expression that can exist nowhere else, and can never be recreated outside of this moment.

The spell we’ve been weaving is expanding. It has completed the transformation of our minds into one, and now it’s spreading out. Our motions cannot break it now, and that knowledge comes to us at levels below our conscious thought. In response, we begin to feel our bodies fully again, and our free hands begin to stroke, writing messages to one another through the flesh. On our sides, we find that the lower arm of each of us is identically positioned, stretched up under our heads. At some point, our hands have clasped and fingers have intertwined. Our palms press together.

Our eyes are still locked as our hands run lightly along each other’s back. The sensations coming back to us report an almost otherworldly sensation, a tingling as if we’re touching electricity instead of skin, but still the warmth and silk of the other’s skin is still mixed in. We move at an identical pace, palms stroking the length of the back, from the hair down to the beginnings of the legs. There is no stopping to focus or squeeze, just the constant brush of skin on skin. We need nothing more to excite us, nothing more to prepare us. The motions of the hands are simply secondary. The spell and the long stare into each other’s depths alone is enough to prepare us for our eventual unison.

The spell, however, has a mind of it’s own. As ready as we are for the ultimate moment, for the simple push to combine us, there’s more to be experienced. Our bodies have parted, and a slight chill passes between us as if the depths of space have opened. My hand finds your chest as yours finds mine, and the soft strokes continue. Our eyes follow the hands, and we begin to stare transfixed at our own hands touching the other’s flesh as if separate from the action. We watch it all, from the first touch on the neck all the way down the chest to the stomach, then to the abdomen. The path ends just shy of where we’d normally be driving towards, your hand wrapped around me and my fingers inside you. Instead, we brush by those areas hesitantly, as if afraid to complete the contact with our hands instead of each other.

So the hands move back up, all the while our eyes following. We don’t even bother to look at one another to see the changing expressions. Our knowledge of each other is complete in this moment, and we know without looking what the other is feeling as if it’s happening to ourselves. Plus, all we need to know is written on the flesh within our gaze. Every part of the body we can see reads easily to us, from the breathing, to the hardened nipples, to the goose bumps rising on the skin. The excitement radiates out from us.

Time runs beyond our knowledge. How long we lie there like this is unknown. Our knowledge only returns to us when motion has stopped again, and we’re lying there staring into each other again. My pelvis has pressed into yours, and there’s a heat radiating from there. Unspoken words speak in volumes between us, and we know that the time has come to complete the spell.

There is no sound, expression or motion that gives the signal, just the knowledge and understanding that the time has arrived. I lean towards you as you let your back fall into the mattress. I’m on top of you as if placed gently there. Your legs are against mine, and I’m positioned at your opening. We look into each other’s eyes and see the expressions within – anticipation, desire, and contentment. The moment holds, then I slip slowly inside you.

When just the tip is inside you, my body stops. We pause there, both feeling it as if it’s the first time, learning, savoring. We know that the spell will be complete momentarily, and we will be one. Slowly and gently, I begin to move again, allowing you to slip aside with my passage, until the penetration is complete. As my pelvis meets yours, I lower myself down onto you. Our hands wrap around each other and lock our bodies together tight.

We hold each other motionless, heads alongside one another. Our bodies are awash in sensations. Our ears are filled with the other’s breathing, noses filled with each other’s scent. But above all is the feeling of unity and intense pleasure radiating from below. We lie there as if afraid to move, knowing that the motion will take away this sensation. Once we start moving together, the spell will shift and change as the pleasure rises.

After a long while of holding each other and savoring the unity, we know that it’s nearing the time to start moving, to start celebrating the pleasure we can create for each other. From then on, that pleasure will become the center of the spell, and will overwhelm everything else within it.

The motion begins on some primal level deep inside us. My hips begin to move as yours do, swaying together in a kind of dance. The motions are unconsciously designed to give us the greatest amount of contact inside. They remain slight in appearance, almost as if it’s just our hips moving in a circular motion. Inside, together, the motion feels magnified as if we’re constantly moving and making contact over and over again with varying portions of us.

The circle begins to increase until our hips begin to part. In tandem, we begin to pull away from each other, then back again as the circle completes. Neither one of us is thrusting, it’s all within the circle, and the motion of me inside of you all comes from that circle. We move so slowly, holding the magic this time, delaying it, living it, holding it, all the while feeling the pleasure rise within us as a pressure begging to be released.

Still the circle grows until it reaches the point where in encompasses all of us. From the start of me at the start of you, then around until we reach the end of each other. The circuit is slow, and it seems as if we can feel every inch of the connection as it completes. Every part and every motion is revealed to our senses.

Then the circle passes away. The motions straighten out into a linear progression of back and forth. The circle might have passed from us, but it’s speed has remained. There’s no rush to the pinnacle here. We move into each other slowly, suddenly aware of one another, and moving in such a way as to maximize the feel of it. The conclusion of our spell is known to us now, and we’re aware of the pleasure that awaits at the end of the journey. To reach it, we know that we must surrender to our own pleasure while we help one another surrender as well.

Gradually, the surrender begins. Our breathing becomes more pronounced, as well as the sounds passing from our mouths. Even as we begin to feel the surrender in the rising pressure, we can see it in each other’s breathing and eyes, and hear it in each other’s moans. Seeing and feeling the other’s pleasure now serves to elevate our own personal pleasure, and a cycle of increasing tension is born.

Even with the rising tide, we go no faster. We both know that we won’t need to increase the physical pleasure to get there at this point. Slowly and steadily we walk down the path together. The end draws ever nearer until it’s finally upon us. We’ve been able to see it for a long while, but the culmination of the spell still surprises us, as it always does and always will. Every portion of our senses reels in an explosion of feelings, emotional and physical. All of our collected energy is drawn into this exploding star, and we eagerly release it, allowing it to all flow out of us and into the moment. Time is gone and ceases to exist between us or around us, and will be gone until we both step back into its path in each others arms.


End file.
